The Promise
by evilbluefairy
Summary: A couple made a promise long ago. Now Kenshin and Kaoru will fulfill their promises, 100 years later. Join in Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Soujirou and that's where the fun begins!! please r+r!!!


Authors Note: I have been reading many fics (RK of course!) and this just came up. So please bare with me!!! This is actually my first fic so please don't burn me to death!!! I just posted it here, so do me a favor and review my fic. If you don't like it just tell me why or what you didn't like, how I can improve and leave a review or e-mail me at bluish_haze7@yahoo.com but please don't be sarcastic. If you liked it then good for me! What matters is that you leave a review. Comments, suggestions, violent reactions.? Whatever!!! Also, you might think that this is drama because of the prologue but that's just the prologue and don't stop reading! So, I'll do a favor for you and stop blabbering so you can enjoy my fic(or at least try to!). I'm not saying that it's bad it's just that it's my first fic. Please read and review!!! Onegai!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, Ok I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ( stop making me cry!!!). It's owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Shueisha. On with it!!!  
  
Prologue: The Promise  
  
Firefly Haven.(a/n I'm not sure if this is it's real name, just the place where Kenshin bid his farewell with Kaoru when he was going to Edo;the place with a lot of fireflies)  
  
Kaoru stood still, admiring the scenery before her. The moon was reflected on the river and showered a unique glow to her. The scene was sad and deppresing and yet it showed a glint of serenity and peacefulness.  
  
She sighed, this place held many memories of the past. A particular one set many years before, when her beloved bid farewell for her. Tears stared to flow out of those deep sapphire jems. "I'll wait for you forever."  
  
"Why are you crying?" His warm, gentle voice filled the air, long have she waited to hear this gentle music again.  
  
"K-kenshin?" She said, surprised and awakened from her thoughts.  
  
He emerged from the darkness, showing a man of red hair, he looked weak and skiny from his disease and yet when she looked into those purple pools, she could still see the handsome young man he met years ago, the kind gentle man she fell in love with then. and up to this very moment. Her eyes started to moisten a bit and she smiled, happiness flowing from her for seeing her beloved once again. Taking a step closer, she looked again in his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin." Kenshin, although very weak, managed to come closer to her and pull her into a tight embrace. I just want to touch her again, feel her body against mine. Even for the last time. I love her so much. He hugged her tightly as if fearing that she will disappear into thin air.  
  
Tears welling up her eyes, she returned his embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each not wanting to give up the love, the warmth each one gave, the moment. Kaoru opened her eyes and stared right into deep pools of amethyst. Then, suddenly.he kissed her, for the last time as tears were slowly falling from Kaoru's closed eyes. As they broke the kiss, Kenshin started to feel so weak, and then after a moment of silence, he collapsed.  
  
"Kenshin, don't go, you promised not to leave me again! You may not come back! I love you so much, Kenshin, so please don't die!" Kaoru pleaded, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "I love you too, Kaoru-dono, more than anything. I promise, I'll come back, please don't cry " Kenshin reaches a hand to touch her cheeks and dries her eyes with his fingers.  
  
"Shinta. The young woman covers his hand with hers. "Aishitteru, Shinta, I'll wait for you forever even if I die!"  
  
Kenshin touches his left cheek, finding out that his scar has healed. "I'm forgiven." He whispered. The man smiles at his love for one last time and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kenshin.? KENSHIN!!!"  
  
*** Chapter 1: Destiny Meetings  
  
Present Time  
  
"Jeez, I'm late!" You stupidhead, how could you wake up late on the first day of school! Baka, Baka, Baka!!! The raven haired girl mentally scolded herself.  
  
"I-c-c-a-a-n-t-g-g-e-e-e-t-t-h-i-i-i-s-t-h-i-i-i-n-g." The young girl struggled with opening the can in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other.  
  
"Arrgh!!!"  
  
In frustration, she accidentally spilled the glass of lemonade in her white skirt, particularly in the lap part.  
  
"Noooo!" She hollered out loud. " I'm definitely not having a good day!"  
  
"Arrgh!" She cried frustratingly while trying to squeeze the wetness of her skirt.  
  
"Mou! I don't have time for this!" While quickly grabbing her jacket, bag, books and some messy pieces of paper, she quickly rushed to the door leading out of her apartment.  
  
Running as fast as she could, she reached the exit when a cheerful voice greeted from behind. "Good Morning, Kaoru! Nice day we're having huh?"  
  
She slowly turned and faced the man behind her with a face as red as an apple and smoke almost coming out of her ears saying, "Look Sou, FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO "CHAT" WITH YOU BUT I'M REALLY, REALLY LATE AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! And second of all, I'M NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY! BYE!!!". Hollering out loud to Soujiro as if he had a problem with his ears while still panting from running was what she did.  
  
"Oww, I'm not deaf you know, sometimes you should try to appreciate my appreciating your beauty." Trying to look disappointed, his smile was still evident in his eyes, laughing at her foolishness and at the same time, showing his amazement for the young girl.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I appreciate it. Whatever!" She replied, finding herself running.  
  
"You know, you look cute when you're frustrated!" Soujiro teased her cheerfully while smiling. Smiling, she thought to herself, that Soujiro really knows how to make me smile, and ran out of the building.  
  
***  
At the School.  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could, through the maze like halls and turns leading to her classroom when, suddenly.  
  
"Oroooo." after a loud. "Aaahh."  
  
The young girl screamed in surprise while the impact sent her lying on the floor, her book and other materials spilling out of her bag, turning out as messy as ever.  
  
"You jerk! You should have looked where you're going! Mou, today of all days!" Kaoru hollered to the person before her. Kneeling nearer her stuff, she hastly fixed them into her bag.  
  
"Oro?!" The person knelt near her to help her but she was busy with her things to look up at his face. "Uh, I-I'm sorry."  
  
Stop being rude to everyone you meet, her mind was telling her while hearing hurt, disappointment and . amazement in his voice. Kaoru stopped and said "Oh, I'm sorry for being rude, it's just that I-I." She stammered turning her head to see the sight before her as sapphire clashes with amethyst.  
  
The stranger had fiery, flaming red hair, soft purple eyes and a scar on his left cheek. He looked back at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Were you hurt?"  
  
"I.uh.um.I." Why am I stammering? He's just an ordinary high school student. well, not that ordinary, who sees a guy with red hair, purple eyes and x-scar in a ordinary high school like this? She stared and examined his face.  
  
"What?" He asked her, a goofy grin creeping up his face.  
  
"I." The young raven haired girl couldn't help but smile at his infectious and goofy grin of his and stare back at him.  
  
"Rrrriiinggg!"  
  
Breaking from her spell, Kaoru took a quick glance at her watch and dashed. "Darn it, I'm going to be really late and well, see you, bye!" Turning her head, she smiled and waved at the redhead before completely disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
***  
  
"Seems like that guy was staring at me a while as if I just peed in front of him! Oh well, he smiled at me with that stupid smile of his. Seems friendly enough! He, he, he!..." Kaoru said to herself while running towards the direction of her classroom.  
  
a/n: hello again! How was it? ^0^ please review!!! Prolouge: for those who have watched the last two ova's, you might think that this is not right(spoiler warning!) you see, kaoru was supposed to call kenshin by his true name, shinta, that's why I inserted kaoru calling him shinta. For most of it, I just felt like it was awkward for her to call him that, it just doesn't have the same effect. Actually, I haven't really watched it, I just know a little of the summary, so I tried to invent something more dramatic and romantic, close to the original and fits my story. Please review, tell me if I should continue it! Review and you will have faster updates! Til' next time ! (Sorry if the prolouge is a little sappy and mushy and sorry is the story is a little vague! ^_^) I really love you guys! 


End file.
